Famusic!
by Matchagoreng
Summary: "Impianku adalah menjadi Pemain Alat Musik Dan penyanyi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernyanyi dan memainkan salah satu dari mereka.." ElementalSiblings!


"Aku menyukai Musik"

"Musik Apa saja,Aku pasti menyukainya"

"Tidak hanya menyukai saja,Aku juga pandai dalam hal bermain Alat Musik,Contohnya Gitar,Piano,Biola,Bass,Dan Drum"

.

.

.

 _Prok Prok Prok_ , Suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar. Seulas warna merah jambu langsung muncul di Pipi Anak kecil yang berusia 10 Tahun ini, Ia tersenyum lebar ketika Keenam Kakaknya memberikan tepuk tangan kepadanya

"Thorn, _Mimpi_ mu bagus sekali" Puji salah satu Kakak Thorn yang bernama **Gempa** ,ia tersenyum Tipis ketika mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Adiknya tadi

"Benar!" Sambar salah satu Kakaknya lagi yang bernama, **Taufan**. Ia Langsung menghampiri Adiknya yang bernama Thorn,kemudian mengusap kepalanya Lembut

"Terimakasih Kakak"Thorn memejamkan kedua mata sambil menikmati usapan yang berasal dari Kepalanya itu, "Tapi sebelum itu Kau harus latihan terlebih dahulu agar bisa mewujudkan mimpimu itu,Thorn"

Thorn mengerjapkan matanya,ia mencoba memahami perkataan Kakak sulungnya,Yang bernama Halilintar. Dan kemudian Ia mengangguk,"Baiklah kakak!"Kata Thorn bersemangat

"Bagus" Ujar Halilintar sambil berjongkok dihadapan Thorn, "Kami akan mengajarkan mu,Aku.. akan mengajarkan mu Gitar"

"Taufan mengajarkan mu cara bermain, Drum"

"Gempa mengajarkan mu bermain Piano"

"Blaze akan mengajarkanmu bermain Bass"

"Ice akan mengajarkanmu bermain Biola"

"Dan.."

"Solar akan mengajarkan mu cara Bernyanyi" Jelas Halilintar yang sedari tadi membagi tugas untuk mengajari Adiknya yang paling Bungsu itu

Kedua Bola mata Thorn langsung membulat sekaligus berbinar binar,ia tidak percaya semua Kakaknya akan mengajarinya cara bermain Alat Musik,termasuk Bernyanyi. Walaupun sebenarnya Thorn sama sekali tidak meminta untuk diajari bernyanyi.

"Kenapa aku harus dibagian bernyanyi?" Solar membuka suara tiba tiba,Ia mengernyitkan Keningnya. Bukan karena ia tidak suka mengajari Adiknya Thorn, Hanya saja Ia malu dan merasa kalau Suaranya hanyalah _Pas-pasan._ "Suara Kak Solar kan Bagus! Thorn suka!" Thorn merekahkan senyumnya kembali,tapi kali ini senyumnya lebih Manis dari yang sebelumnya, Sehingga membuat Kakaknya,Solar. Langsung Menyerah dan menerima Bagiannya itu.

"B-baiklah Thorn" Terima Solar,ia langsung menutup mata dengan Kedua tangannya

"HOREEE!!"

"Terimakasih kakak! Thorn Sayang kalian!"

FAMUSIC

BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studio 2018

Warning: Salah penulisan,salah penyebutan Karakter,AU,OOC,Typo,Alur kecepetan,Eyd ga teratur,Tanda tulis ga becus,Dan lainnya

Happy Reading~

Matchagoreng2018

.

.

.

"Apa benar Kakak kakak Thorn bisa bermain musik semua?" Thorn berjalan menuju kearah Kakak-kakaknya yang tengah berkumpul di Ruang Tamu

Blaze menoleh ke Arah Thorn,ia mengerutkan dahinya,"Kau tidak percaya dengan Kakakmu sendiri Thorn?" Thorn langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat,Agar kakaknya Blaze, Tidak salah paham dengannya ,"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja,Thorn tidak pernah melihat kalian bermain alat musik,Makanya Thorn ingin bertanya dengan Kalian" Thorn memainkan Jari tangannya di Baju,"Oh" Blaze menjawab pendek pertanyaan dari Adiknya itu,"Kau mau lihat kami bermain?" Kata Blaze lagi

"Mau!" Thorn langsung menjawab pertanyaan Blaze dengan Cepat dan Semangat,"Baiklah. Aku akan bilang ke yang lain. Kau tunggu disini ya Adikku?"

"Baik!" Ucap Thorn,ia langsung duduk di Sofa,Ia sungguh sangat penasaran dengan Cara saudaranya bermain Alat Musik seperti apa,maka dari itu dia sangat bersemangat. Thorn mulai menyukai musik sejak berumur 7tahun, Waktu itu, ia tidak sengaja mendengar Suara nada _Handphone_ milik salah satu dari Kakaknya yang berbunyi,sebab ada panggilan Masuk. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjawab Telpon tersebut hingga sampailah ia berniat untuk mendengarkan Nada dari Telpon itu hingga Habis. Ia juga sempat berfikir kalau Nada Telpon dari Salah satu Kakaknya itu sangat bagus,Bahkan pada saat ia menangis..Salah satu dari Kakaknya langsung memutar musik dan kemudian pada akhirnya Thorn langsung diam sambil mendengarkan _Music_ tersebut sampai Habis.

 ** _Aloha-Cool_** , itulah lagu yang Sangat Thorn Suka. Suara dari penyanyi,musiknya,Tinggi Rendah nya Nada itulah yang membuat Thorn sangat menyukainya, Walau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti dari Lagu tersebut. Bahkan Kakak nya pun tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti apa arti dari lagu itu, Kak Gempa juga pernah bilang,kalau lagu tersebut Berasal dari Korea. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka tidak tahu. Lagi pula tidak ada satupun dari Kakak Thorn yang Kursus Bahasa _Korea._

Thorn?" Panggil Blaze seraya mencolek colek pipi Thorn yang sedari tadi Blaze perhatikan,Thorn hanya melamun saja

"Ah iya kak?" Lamunan Thorn terbuyar,ia menoleh ke Arah kakaknya itu,"Bagaimana?" Tanya Thorn

"Ayo ikut? Mau kakak Gendong?" Tawar Blaze,ia mengusap usap kepala Adiknya yang paling Bungsu tersebut dengan sangat lembut,"Thorn bisa jalan sendiri kak" Thorn langsung berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Kakaknya,Blaze.

"Baiklah,yang bisa sendiri mah beda" Sindir Blaze,Thorn hanya terkekeh mendengar Sindiran Kakaknya itu. Blaze mengenggam erat tangan Mungil milik Thorn dan membawanya ke Gudang,yang dulunya dijadikan tempat mereka latihan belajar Music.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Ada ruangannya! Kenapa Thorn tidak tauu??" Thorn mengangakan mulutnya,Kagum.

"Kan Thorn tidak pernah bertanya?" Ice menarik tangan Thorn,ia menggendong tubuh Thorn dan kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat Erat

"Memangnya Kalau Thorn tidak tanya,kalian gamau Kasih tau Thorn?" Thorn memanyunkan bibirnya

"Tentu saja" Ice menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Thorn,dan Thorn makin memanyunkan bibirnya

.

.

"Baiklah,Thorn mau belajar yang mana dulu?" Halilintar melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Adiknya,"Eh?" Thorn langsung menoleh ke Arah Halilintar,"Mau belajar yang mudah dulu" Jawab Thorn ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Semuanya itu Mudah" Jawab Kakak-Kakaknya dengan Serempak

Thorn bingung,Ia memperhatikan seluruh Alat musik yang tengah mengelilinginya tentu bersama dengan Satu Master yang Ahli dengan salah satu Alat musik tersebut

"Thorn pilih..." Thorn menjeda perkataannya sambil memikirkan berulang kali tentang keputusannya

"Um.."

"Thorn pilih Drum!" Ujar Thorn dengan Antusias

"Yeah! Ini tugasku" Ujar Taufan,ia langsung menarik lengan Thorn,"Jadilah Anak didikku yang baik,Paham?"

Thorn langsung mengangguk,"Baik!"

Taufan mengusap kepala Thorn kembali,"Pintar" Pujinya

.

"Tapi.. sebelum Thorn belajar, Thorn mau lihat Kakak Thorn bermain musik sambil bernyanyi!"

"Eh?"

"Boleh kok" Ujar Gempa,Taufan,Solar,Halilintar,Ice Dan Blaze serempak

TBC!XD

haii! ini FF Pertamaku di Tahun 2018!! xD btw! Happy New Yeaaarrr!! semoga kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi! semoga Yang Un,bisa lulus un! AmiinxD

btw maaf keun aku buat FF baru lagi-- Ff kemarin ga ada kulanjutin-- Kering ide euy/yha. Tapi bakal kulanjut kok XD makasih yang udah bersedia review! i lapyu/heh

Direview ya cerita nya(o)/


End file.
